Darnussian Conservative Union
The Darnussian Conservative Union (DCU) is centrist culturally conservative Darnussian political party founded in June 2602, forming out of the unpopular Libertarian Party of Darnussia, which out of various liberal parties that existed following the original DCU's liberal reformation in the 2570s. The DCU was founded by George Buchanan III, the grandson of George Buchanan. History History of the Original DCU Darnussian Democrats In the elections of 2594, the Darnussian Democrats saw a large gain in Parliament seats, becoming the second largest party in Darnussia. Meanwhile, the Moderate Coalition that was founded by the Democrats and Christian Democratic Union won the Presidency with the CDU's Colonel Thomas Slayback. Following the elections, the Democrat headquarters was moved to Merenbürg, Narikaton due to the party having its largest support in that state. In June 2595 the leadership of Allison Fielding was voted to an end and she was replaced by Alexis Menzies. Royalism Menzies and other Royalist Democrats took power to voice their support for the Conditional Surrender Bill in the civil war and to voice their view of reestablishing the monarchy fully. After the civil war ended, the Democrats adopted a name more suited to the union of Narikaton and Darnussia by becoming the Democrats of the United Republic. Some party members doubted the name, stating it was too long and incomplete. Many Democrats began pushing for a total name change. These Democrats reached their goal in a matter of days and the Darnussian Democrats became the Moderate Royalist Union, a name highly favored by Chairman Alexis Menzies, who led the royalist faction of the Democrats. Under this new name, the MRU carried the same views as the Democrats, but support of a monarchy was added to the parties views. Royal Unpopularity In the 2600 elections, royalism proved to not be very popular. In the election, the MRU lost almost 10% of its seat share, thirty seats being lost. This massive lose prompted many in the Conservative Faction to desert royalism, and the Democratic Faction meanwhile looked to having Alexis Menzies overthrown. Meanwhile, a fourth major faction formed, the Libertarian Faction; which many Conservative deserters moved to. This new faction took over the collapsing party and transformed it into the Libertarian Party of Darnussia. The BGLCs (see Party Factions) hated the Libertarian takeover and some even made plans to take over the party. Continued Unpopularity The Libertarian Party faced strong unpopularity just as the MRU did. This became apparent in May 2602 when a radical BGLC shot and wounded Brent Williams in an attempt to end the LPD. Following the assassination attempt, people continued to question exactly how successful a libertarian party could be in Darnussia considering the fact that most Darnussians support restrictions on certain freedoms and follow moral views on issues. A New Beginning In June 2602, what became known as the "New Beginning", occurred when George Buchanan III and the BGLCs retook control of the party and reformed it back to its beginnings, as the Darnussian Conservative Union. Despite carrying that name, the party did not become completely like the original, but instead was more centrist than conservative. In the new DCU's first election (Nov. 2602), it won 13,071,538 votes in the parliamentary vote, gaining twenty-seven seats. In this election, the DCU had the second largest seat gain under the Imperial Union Party, which gained twenty-nine seats. In the Presidential vote, Alexander Carr won 13,352,080 votes, ranking fifth out of seven parties. The DCU's largest amount of support came from Nihaton, where it ranked second below the IUP. In 2606, the DCU gained seats on the Cabinet as the Minister of Justice, Minister of Health & Human Services, and Minister of Science & Technology. Party Factions * Moderates/Centrists * Conservatives * Liberals * Cultural Conservatives * Liberal Conservatives * Libertarians Organizations The Darnussian Conservative Union is a member of the following organizations: * Against Child Labour * Alliance For Advancement in Human Spaceflight * Alliance for Capital Punishment * Anti-Multiculturalism League * Darnussian Sovereignty Council * Fair Trade Union * International Lesbian & Gay Rights Association (ILGRA) * International Science, Education, and Culture Organization * Parties Against Hunting Endangered Animals * Pro-Life Parties * Right To Bear Arms Alliance * Right-Wing Party Association * Say No To Illegal Immigration * The Anti-Urban Youth Initiative * The International Association For Space Research And Development * The Movement for an International Terra League * United Against Nuclear, Biological, and Chemical Weapons * World Anti-Slavery Union Political Compass Past Names * Darnussian Conservative Union: July 2500 - February 2524 * National Conservative Union: February 2524 - June 2550 * Christian Conservative Party: June 2550 - 2565 * Darnussian Moderate Party: November 2573 - December 2573 * Darnussian Democratic Party: December 2573 - 2580? * Anti-Theocrat Party: September 2588 - March 2592 * Darnussian Democrats: March 2592 - September 2599 * Democrats of the United Republic: September 2599 - September 2599 * Moderate Royalist Union: September 2599 - April 2601 * Libertarian Party of Darnussia: April 2601 - June 2602 Alternative & Past Logos Image:DCU Logo1.PNG|Official Logo, 2500 - 2565 Image:DCU Logo2.PNG|Official Logo, 2573 - 2573 Image:DCU Logo3.PNG|Official Logo, 2573 - 2580 Image:Democrats_Logo2.PNG|Official Logo, 2592 - 2599 Image:Democrats_Logo1.PNG|Alt. Logo, 2592 - 2599 Image:Democrats_Logo3.PNG|Official Logo, 2599 - 2599 Image:MRU_Logo1.PNG|Official Logo, 2599 - 2601 Image:Libertarian_Logo1.PNG|Official Logo, 2601 - 2602 History of the Original DCU The Darnussian Conservative Union was founded in July 2500 by George Buchanan and headquartered in Podrueja, Clenon. In December 2573, the DCU underwent liberal reformations and shortly became the Darnussian Moderate Party. The name was soon changed to the Darnussian Democratic Party. Evans-Klay Leadership (2500-2520) The early years of the DCU were led by Robert Evans and Wilhelm Klay. Just a year after the party's formation, elections were held and Wilhelm Klay was put in as the DCU candidate. Klay won 71,132 (7%) of the votes ending up in sixth place and the presidency going to the National-Socialist Party of Darnussia. During the Evanite-Klayite Leadership, parliamentary seats remained around the same area with few major gains. Morris Leadership (2520-2540) In February 2524 the party became the National Conservative Union following reforms by Chairman Michael Morris who believed that the DCU should be more nationalistic. Towards the end of Morris's term the party had become one of the major parties of the nation. Buchanan Leadership (2540-2550) During the Buchanan leadership the party became even larger. In 2543 the NCU was appointed to the Prime Ministry with George Buchanan. From 2540 to 2546 the NCU also held the Presidency with Alexander Blair. In 2544, Buchanan was re-appointed to the Prime Ministry and still holds the position today. Buchanan pushed for a return to the former party name during his term, though it was never approved by other party officials. The Buchanan Leadership was considered the best years of the party's history. Württemberg Leadership (2550-2565) In 2550, George Buchanan surprisingly didn't win the party leadership, but instead Kristoph von Württemberg won. Following his win the party became the Christian Conservative Party and began basing votes more on Christian beliefs. In the first election following the new leadership, the party won a major seat gain, having the most seats ever in the party's history. Württemberg also won the Presidency, which lasted until 2558. Though, in every following election, the party began losing its influence and popularity; even losing the voter majority of Clenon, a state which almost always voted with the party. The leadership of Württemberg ended in 2565 when he suddenly died and a new leadership was elected. Under the new leadership of Christopher Allen the party underwent liberal reformations and became the Darnussian Democratic Party. Political parties in Darnussia Category:Political parties in Narikaton and Darnussia